Vampire Lady Knight
by storyteller911
Summary: What if Zero were really a girl?
1. Zero's beginning

Like it says on my profile, I like yaoi but I lOVE gender benders and this started as a random thought. Random thought became an idea and the idea was put on paper and before I knew it, I'd written a chapter and a half already.

I've never read a Vampire Knight fanfic where Zero was a girl and I'm sorry to those who like the Yuuki/Kaname pair, but no. For some reason, I'm okay with Zero and Yuki being together but girl or boy Zero/Kaname seems more entertaining.

But that's my opinion.

Well anyway, ENJOY! :3

**Vampire Lady Knight**

Chapter 1: Zero's beginning

Numb.

That's all I felt.

Completely numb...

I could hear what Cross was telling the brown haired girl in front of me, yet I couldn't comprehend the words spoken really. It was like they were talking while I had cotton in my ears. And I could see clearly, yet I was in a fog.

Of course it was understandable with my mind still drowning in the incident hours previous.

Flashes of what had happened came through my vision but after seeing it the first time around live in action, I didn't react.

I was just numb.

The girl, Yuuki? Was that her name? What'd she just say? Oh. She was asking to touch me to take me to the bathroom and clean me up. She was very gentle with the warm wet wash cloth when cleaning the blood from my neck.

Almost two weeks.

It'd been almost two weeks since I was brought to live with Cross and Yuki. I wasn't feeling as numb, but I still hardly reacted to anything and I'd yet to say a single word.

So there I was, in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for a stew.

It was Thursday night.

Ichiru and I always made dinner on Thursday night. Sometimes with a little help from mom. But... neither of them are here anymore.

Last Thursday night when I tried to cook for the first time in Cross' house, he wouldn't let me at first. But after I threw him a specifically cold glare, he backed off. Then later he and Yuuki complimented the pasta I had made for all of us.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki cheered from the hallway.

I looked over to my left at the front door to see her jump up and hug some guy that actually looked a bit like her. As soon as she was put down, she ran to go tell Cross that "Kaname-sama" was there. He suddenly looked over at me. Seeing his fangs, I accidentally cut my left index finger on the last chop before I froze. I sawhis eyes turn red for a second when he smelt and saw my blood, but that second was all it took.

As soon as I saw the red eyes, I saw that... _woman_ standing in his place.

I charged with the vegetable cutting knife clutched in my hand with a shout. This time... This time I wouldn't just hide helplessly and watch her kill my family!

She clasped a firm grip on my wrist but not before I'd cut that very same palm and just when I was about to pull my wrist free-

"Zero-chan!" I heard Yuuki shout.

Suddenly, I was back in Cross' house. My eyes locked with redish brown eyes. I dropped the vegetable cutting knife in surprise and it clattered to the floor.

It wasn't her.

She wasn't there.

She'd already killed my family.

My eyes watered just before my face felt wet and I got angry. Clenching my fists and grinding my teeth, I pound my left fist against his chest a few times, not caring that I was making the cut on my finger bleed faster. By the time I'd realized I'd stopped hitting him, I was sobbing into his shirt.

And he let me.

I paid no mind to his arms wrapping around me or picking me up and taking me to the living room couch to sit in his lap. He calmly rubbed circles on my back and felt my sobbing come to an end as my eyelids grew heavier.

I woke lying on the couch with my head in his lap as he stroked my forehead and played with my hair. I looked at the clock to see I'd been out for half an hour. I turned my head to look up at him and blinked my half-lidded eyes.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked tonelessly.

"If you don't mind." He said just as tonelessly.

With that, I got up without another word to make the stew, barely noticing Cross and Yuuki's surprised looks.

(Kaname's POV)

This child was interesting to say the least.

She first appears to be a boy, but that's intended for her protection just as being turned human was intended for Yuuki's protection.

Zero...

When she charged at me, her eyes filled with hate, she was a skilled hunter for someone so young. Though, I guess from a human's point of view, the same could be said for me as I am but only three years her senior. Ten years of age and she was able to cut me. _Me_. A pureblood vampire. When Yuuki called out to her, the hate in her eyes vanished and surprise and confusion took it's place. Surprise and confusion faded as tears of pure anguish flowed.

She sobbed pounding her fist with the bleeding finger against my chest.

She was angry with herself because I wasn't the one who hurt her so.

I wasn't the one she wanted to kill.

This child may be just as understanding of my situation as my sister would be if Yuuki Kuran were conscious.

No.

Forget about the "may be".

Zero understood the feeling completely.

Seeing both Yuuki and Cross' surprised stares at Zero, this must've been the first time she'd cried in front of anybody.

Holding her close and picking her up, I took her to the living room couch letting her cry it all out as I rubbed circles into her back. Cross and Yuuki joined us in the living room, still with their surprised expressions, as Zero fell asleep. She was exhausted from crying just that much. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was her first time crying _ever_.

As I laid her on the couch on her side, resting her head in my lap, Cross told me how she hadn't said a word since she got there and hardly reacted to anything for more than a second.

It made me understand why they'd been so shocked.

As I somewhat absentmindedly stroked Zero's forehead and played with her shortly-cut silver hair, Cross and Yuuki told me of the events over the past couple of weeks. This included Zero's apparently traditional, as far as Cross could tell, Thursday night cooking and how yummy the pasta Zero made was last Thursday.

Yuuki's words, not mine.

After about thirty or so minutes, I felt Zero's head shift in my lap and I looked down to see her blinking somewhat tiredly up at me.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked tonelessly.

"If you don't mind." I said just as tonelessly.

Without another word, she got up and went back to the kitchen.

I almost laughed at the new expressions of shock that Cross and Yuuki held after first hearing Zero speak. I fallowed Zero to the kitchen, for some reason, and found her cleaning the vegetable cutting knife she'd cut me with. When it was clean, she took out a wash cloth from one of the drawers and dried it before dabbing her still slightly bleeding finger now that water had touched it.

Her blood...

It was more than _just_ inviting me to take a taste...

Intoxicatingly so...

I didn't even realize I'd approached her until I was gently holding her wrist high above her head from behind, her bleeding finger a couple inches from my lips. I stared at it and the crimson liquid leaking from the small cut blankly before looking down at her. She was just staring up at me, blinking blankly and confused. Not in question of why I was staring at her blood, but why I hadn't tried to taste it already. I'm a vampire after all.

"Is it alright?" I found myself asking.

Zero just blinked up at me cutely confused, most likely wondering why I'd actually asked instead of just taking a taste seeing as I could've done so without her premission as my hand clasped her wrist and she wouldn't have really been able to stop me before I'd gotten a taste already. But slowly, she nodded her head.

I gave her a small smile in thanks before looking once more back at the vampiric wine she was allowing me to sample. I brought her hand hardly a centimeter from my lips and deeply inhaled the sent her blood gave off. Looking down at her with my eyes, I licked the drop that was starting to leave a crimson trail down her finger. I was looking her straight in the eye as I took my time with her taste. The tops of her cheeks turned a light pink and she lightly pinched her lips together when my tongue stroked againt the cut. I sucked a little on the cut and she gasped, closing her eyes a moment before opening them half lidded. She began to tremble slightly as the light pink gracing her cheeks turned such a pretty rose color.

Giving the cut one last gentle lick, I decided I'd had enough fun. As soon as I'd loosened my hold on her wrist, she pulled her hand down to her chest and she'd looked down at her feet away from me. Somewhat timidly, she picked up the vegetable cutting knife and went back to the stove, chopping what was left of the vegetables on the sideboard.

"... May I watch you cook?" I asked.

I didn't know why at first, but Zero intriged me to no end though I'd only just met her.

Without turning to me, she nodded and resumed her work.

Now, since I'd stayed for dinner, I can honestly say that Zero can make a might fine stew.

After that, Zero spoke regularly and reacted to things with, stronger than, cat-like reflexes. But she kept a bit away from me some of the time.

So she can be shy.

How cute.

A couple weeks later, after having to leave and spend a few days meeting with the council, mostly concerning Shizuka Hio's disappearance. I went back to Cross' home. It was nearing Christmas so when Cross let me in, I went to the living room to find Yuuki hanging some orniments on the tree and Zero on the couch stringing popcorn and cranberries together. Zero only gave me a glance before resuming her work while Yuuki put down the box of orniments and ran over to give me a hug.

It was Thursday again so Zero cooked dinner that night and had Yuuki join her in making chop suey and after dinner we all went to the living room. Yuuki watched cartoons siting in front of the TV, Zero sat to my left on the other end of the couch silently reading Tuck Everlasting, and Cross sat to my right in his own chair talking to me about a making a place, a school, where children of both humans and vampires could live together in harmony.

Two days later, I offered to stay with Zero and Yuuki while Cross had to go meet with the Hunters Society about said school.

Yuuki was dancing around in front of the TV to "_Under the Sea_" watching _The little Mermaid_.

"Where's Zero?" I asked curiously as Cross was hurriedly putting on his coat to leave.

"She's still sleeping." Cross said with a sigh. "When I tried to wake her up this morning, she just glared at me telling me to shut up and that she wasn't hungry." He said with anime tears.

"Pfft!"

I couldn't held back a laugh hearing that. Of course, when I was able to stop, both Cross and Yuuki were staring at me surprised seeing as neither of them had ever really seen me laughing before.

I cleared my throat and gave a light cough saying, "I'll go wake her up."

Finding Zero's room, I knocked but didn't but didn't get any answer. I opened the door and there's Zero all curled up like a cat half under the blanket and snuggling into her pillow.

I smile.

She really can be just so cute.

"Zero..." I said softly but loud enough for her to hear. "Wake up Zero."

Zero rubbed her faced against her pillow tiredly before her eyes fluttered open, looking up at me. She blinked up at me before pulling her blanket up over her head.

I heard a muffled "Go away" from underneath.

I raised an eyebrow before tugging the blankets away and throwing her over my shoulder and taking her downstairs.

"Hey!" She protested struggling from my hold with no avail.

"It's nearly noon." I said. "It's about time you get up."

"At least let me get dressed first!" She said angrily.

Stopping midway down the stairs, I nodded and turned and went back to her room and when i put her down, I noticed her polyester pajama pants with purple ribbon along the trimming and the matching spaghetti strap top.

"Nice pajamas." I said smiling.

Zero glared at me blushing with a cute pout and grumbled, "Cross got them for me because he somehow found out my favorite color... Most likely from Master Toga."

"And that's your favorite color? Lavender?" I asked.

Zero nodded turning to her dresser before looking over to me curiously, "What's your favorite color?"

"You'll probably think it typical of me, being a vampire, but it's red." I answer.

Zero nodded saying, "That _is_ kind of predictable."

What I didn't tell her is that, before I'd met her I didn't have a favorite color. After I first met her, my favorite color was the light pink atop her cheeks before it turned into that pretty rose color when she let me taste her blood.

After digging out a pair of jeans and a black sweater, she looked to me expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna leave or stand there like a pervert and watch me dress?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation before I smirk, "If I'm really a pervert, maybe I should take advantage and help you _undress_ first."

As predicted, Zero's face turned bright red before she dropped her clothes just so she could grab a pillow and toss it at me as I hurried out of her room with a chuckle.

About an hour or two later, we were all outside. Yuuki was putting on the finishing touches to her mini-snowman, Zero just watching, and I was watching the both of them.

"Zero-chan, let's build and igloo!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

Zero just shrugged and the two of them got started building up the walls of snow. When Zero tried making the ceiling, it only fell on her and Yuuki's heads. Although some snow did go down the back or Zero's coat and shirt, which caused her to start shouting and jumping around, tugging on the back of her clothes to get the snow out.

I couldn't stop laughing.

But I was forced to when a big snowball hit my face.

I blinked in surprise at Zero who looked at me with equal surprise with her body still posed from throwing the snowball. She suddenly stood straight, throwing her hands over her mouth.

(Zero's POV)

I growled under my breath when I heard Kaname laughing at me. I barely realized what I was doing until I'd already thrown the snowball.

I couldn't believe I just did that.

Apparently, neither could Kaname and Yuuki with the looks they were giving me.

The image of the vampire with a beard of snow sent the gears in my head turning.

The snow beard made me think of Santa.

Santa made me think of Kaname and his favorite color.

Those two together made me think of Kaname in a Santa suit.

So, in conclusion...

Santa Claus + Kaname Kuran = ...

I threw my hands over my mouth, but I couldn't hold it in very long.

"Pff- Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I pointed to Kaname. "SANTA KURAN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuki looked at Kname and, after seeing my logic, started laughing along with me.

(NORMAL POV)

Kaname could feel his eyebrow twitching again. "Santa Kuran huh?"

The two girls only continued to laugh.

He admitted he liked hearing them laugh, especially Zero as she's usually so collect, but being the subject of said laughter made him feel a bit irritated. And so, as childish as it was, Kaname threw his own snowball at both Zero and Yuuki.

Then the snowball fight began.

Later, when it was starting to get dark, Kaname brought them inside. Yuuki wanted to hurry over to the fireplace but she slipped because her socks had been wet and crashed into the Christmas tree. The tree didn't fall over but some of the orniments fell off. When Yuuki fell down, she cut her hand on the broken glass. Kaname went over to help her as she began to cry. But Zero stood frozen.

She could smell Yuuki's blood and she didn't know why. What's more worse... she liked it. Zero bit her lip and a pinch of pain woke her from her stupor. She licked her lip to find it bleeding and she had fangs.

Kaname turned to Zero when he smelt her blood to find her looking at him scared before running off somewhere towards the kitchen.

Sighing, Kaname turned to Yuuki, "Yuuki, go upstairs and take a hot bath. It'll warm you up. I've already taken the glass from your cuts and healed them enough to stop the bleeding."

Yuuki nodded, doing just that before Kaname went after Zero. He found her under the kitchen table, hugging her knees with her head down and body trembling.

Kname sighed again and went to the fridge, taking out a family pack of hamburger meat. He then took out a glass from the cupboard and drained the blood from the hamburber into it. After putting the hamburger back in the fridge, he put the glass in the mircrowave to warm it up. When it was heated enough, kaname took it and kneeled down by the table holding it in front of Zero. Zero flinched and lifted her head up. When she saw the glass of warm blood, she jumped and scrambled back into one of the legs of the table.

"I can't say I know how you feel seeing as I was born a vampire, but I know this will help you calm down a bit." Kaname said softly. "Don't worry, it's just what I drained from the hamburger meat in the fridge."

Zero warily looked back and forth from Knaname to the glass and swallowed. Hesitantly, she lifted a shaking hand and took the glass. Even more hesitantly, she brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip... then another and another after that. A few seconds later she was guzzling it down. Licking her lips and wiping the blood dripping down her chin off with her sleeve, Zero handed the glass back over to Kaname who washed it in the sink. Leaving the glass in the sink after it was clean, he went back over to Zero, who hand come out from under the table and stood fidgeting beside it.

"Feeling a little better?" Kname asked carefully.

With her hair shadowing her eyes, Zero nodded. She bit her lip, making it bleed again seeing as her fangs were still lengthened. Kaname took hold of her chin and wiped the blood away with his thumb. Looking her in the eyes, he could see she alsmost felt like crying, but instead of crying about her situation, she simply accepted it.

It's not like she'd be able to change it.

That got Kaname thinking.

"Next time you get the urge, you can drink my blood." Kaname said.

Zero's half-lidded eyes snapped wide open in surprise.

"Because you were human once, then bitten my a pureblood, you'd have to drink the blood of the very same pureblood that bit you. Doing so would make you a full-blooded vampire... If you don't-"

"I'll turn into a Level E..." Zero said quietly.

Kaname looked at her in surprise and question as to how she knew.

"One of the first things a hunter has to learn is that there isn't just one type of vampire and why that is." Zero explained.

Kaname nodded. "Drinking my blood wouldn't turn you completely seeing as I'm not the one that bit you. But because I am a pureblood, drinking my blood would prolong your urges... and make them less painful as you grow."

Zero looked at Kaname and thought about it for a moment or two. After thinking about it, she gently lushed his hand away from her chin and turned away.

"Thank you for the offer but I won't turn Level E that easily." She said firmly.

With that, she went to the living room to watch TV. Kaname stood in place blinking blankly before smiling warmly.

"I probably should've been expecting that from her." He said to himself before joining her in the living room.

There he found her watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas _on TV and sat next to her as the movie came to an end. Afew minutes later, Yuuki came down in a yellow turtle-neck sweater and a blue skirt just as the movie ended and the ABC Family Christmas specials continued. Zero got so bored watching series after series of Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer, she fell asleep against Kaname's shoulder. Kaname smiled at this and carefully, so not to wake her up, moved his arm around her and pulled her closer. He heard Yuuki giggle and looked to see her smiling at the two of them.

If he were not Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire prince, he would've blushed.

An hour or so later, just when Kaname felt he himself were to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. It sort of confused him since Cross wasn't supposed to be back until the next day.

"I'll get it." Yuuki said. "Don't want to wake Zero up."

Again, if Kaname weren't Kaname, he would've blushed.

Yuuki answers the door and a minute later in walks Yagari Toga with Yuuki closing the door behind him and fallowing into the living room. Toga stops and looks with as much surprise as he was willing to show at Kaname and Zero.

"Well this is interesting..." He said. "I've never seen Zero let her guard down in front of anyone. No one besides her brother... And here she is,_ sleeping _right next to a _vampire _of all things... And the pureblood prince at that."

Kaname merely shrugged his unoccupied shoulder and said, "I can't explain it either."

"From what Cross told me, you were also the first person she said anything to since... the incident." Toga said.

Kaname nodded. "Of course, she attacked me first. She explained how after seeing my eyes turn red when she cut herself, she saw me as that woman. She snapped back to reality when Yuuki called out to her and as soon as she let the knife fall from her fingers, she broke down crying."

"... She didn't even cry at the funeral..." Toga muttered.

"I'd asked her about that when Cross told me and she said she didn't know why either, She just couldn't cry..." Kaname looked down at the silver haired girl and smiled as she snuggled into his chest. He looked back up to Toga and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"As soon as Cross let it slip that you were the one keeping these two company, the Hunter Society council practically begged me to come here and stop you from draining their blood dry. But since two people in Hunter Society, including me, knew you'd _at least _never do that to Yuuki and why, I came to see if you'd drain Zero, giving me permission to kill you anyway. But seeing how she's like a kitten around you, I'd say you haven't done that yet."

"Quite the opposite actually." Kaname said looking back down at Zero. "I offered her my blood."

"What?" Toga all but gasped. "You... Why?" He asked suspisciously.

"Honestly? I don't know." Kaname answered without looking away from Zero and lifted a hand to play with the sliver hair that hid her forehead. "She started showing signs of her turning and she was scared. I drained the blood from the hamburger meat in the fridge to calm her down and said she could drink mine next time. Heh... She'd thought about it a little but in the end she replied, '_I won't turn Level E that easily_'. I surprised me that I hadn't expected that."

A couple days later it was Christmas morning. Cross gave Yuuki a frilly yellow and white dress while he gave Zero an equally frilly lavender and blue dress. Yuuki had to take it away and put it in Zero's room to stop the silverette from throwing the dress into the fireplace. Yuuki gave Zero new earrings. Zero had gotten the tattoo on her neck the day before and a third ear piercing, the second in her left ear at the top. Zero gave Yuuki a charm bracelet with her first three charms, a rhinestone daisy, a heart, and a cross.

The last presents they opened were from Kaname. He couldn't be there for attending a Christmas gathering of vampires and more meetings for a week. Yuuki got a big white chocolate Christmas rose and cheered happily about it. Zero opened hers and couldn't force down the streak of pink that flitted across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. In a long blue case was a open lavender rose made of porceline on a silver chain.

Nearly a week later, Kaname came back but when Cross let him in, the hunter held a wide grin and silently told the pureblood to keep quiet before leading him upstairs towards Zero's room. Standing outside the door, the two could hear Yuuki and Zero arguing... sort of.

I n the room, Zero was grumbling as she pushed the frilly dress from Cross that Yuuki had forced on her off her shoulders for the twelfth time since she woke up this morning.

"Yuuki, quit it!" Zero almost whined as she tossed the dress onto the floor. "I'm not one of your dress-up dolls and there's no way in **hell** I'm wearing that fancy frilly wonder!"

"But Zeroooo," Yuuki whined picking up the dress again, "Kaname-sama's coming back today."

"So?" Zero questioned crossing her arms while standing there in her underwear and a white slip.

"So you need to look pretty for him." Yuuki said simply.

"Why can't I wear what I always wear? You are."

"Because it's only natural for Kaname-sama's bride to look pretty for Kaname-sama."

Zero and Kaname both blushed. But while Kaname's cheeks were a light pink, Zero's turned dark red. Outside the room, Kaname let out a fake cough in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks while Cross was almost failing to hold in his giggles. Inside the room, Zero uncrossed her arms and held them down at her sides, looking at Yuuki heavily embarrassed and trying to cover it with anger.

"I-I'm not his _bride_! What the hell gave you that idea?" Zero asked.

"Eh?" Yuuki question with a tilt of her head. "But I heard Papa-Cross say is was like watching Kaname-sama asking you to be his bride when you opened your Christmas present from him."

Zero could feel her eyebrow twitch while outside the room Cross sweatdropped as Kaname sent him a half-hearted glare, blush gone.

"That doesn't make me his bride." Zero said calmly, although she was still blushing.

"But you're wearing the necklace so that must mean you want to be his bride right?" Yuuki question innocently.

With that question asked, Kaname's blush was back and Zero's darkened.

"And you haven't taken it off since Christmas morning." Yuuki said making Zero's blush spread throughout her face and Kaname smirk.

"S-So?" Zero stuttered. "That doesn't anything. Lavender's my favorite color and the rose is lavender so I wear it."

"But so is the dress so why not wear that too?" Yuuki asked.

Zero's face started steaming with embarrassement. "Well that... uh- it... It's too girly for one thing and I'm supposed to be a boy in front of others."

"But the necklace is what a girl would wear too." Yuuki pointed out innocently.

"Well yeah but... um..."

"So wear the dress and look pretty for Kaname-sama as his bride." Yuuki said holding up the dress in front of her.

"I'm not his bride!"

"Is my bride dressed for our wedding yet?"

Yuuki and Zero looked over to the door in surprise to see Kaname in the now open doorway leaning against the doorframe with Cross peeking inside from behind the pureblood.

Zero's flushed face darkened even more than before and she ran to her closet yelling, "Stupid pervert vampire!"

Cross couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

It was around March now.

Cross decided to keep Yuuki busy at the house while Kaname and Zero went out shopping for her ninth birthday the next day. Zero was carrying the presents and streamers while Kaname was carrying the cake and ice cream. For presents, Cross had asked them to pick up the new yellow spring dress he'd picked out for Yuuki, Zero had gotten her a teddy baer charm for her bracelet, and Kaname had gotten her two things. One was a pair of white hair ribbons and the second was what he and Zero were on their way to picking up.

Kaname led Zero to an old chocolate shop of sorts. When they walked in Zero looked around seeing tables and chairs set up and people all around enjoying themselves and their treats. Shelves of chocolates and pasteries under glass by the register.

The owner was an elderly man with kind eyes and a bright smile to match, looking over to them when he saw Kaname, "Ah, Kaname-sama, here to pick up your order?" The old man asked.

"Yes and a couple of other things." Kaname said.

"Sure, just let me get your order from the fridge."

"Thank you."

Kaname looked to Zero to see her staring at some of the chocolates and pateries, licking her lips.

"What's your favorite chocolate Zero?" He asked.

Zero looked up in surprised and then down, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring. "Caramel chocolates... What about you?"

"I like chocolate covered coffee beans." He answered with a smile.

Zero nodded when the owner walked out from the back and handed Kaname a five inch wide circular box. Before leaving, Kaname bought a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans for himself and a small box of caramel chocolates for Zero.

"What did you get for Yuuki?" Zero asked.

"A crispy white chocolate snowflake." Said Kaname.

A couple days after Yuuki's birthday, Kaname left and hadn't come back for nearly four months. When he did come back, he had a quick talk with Cross before taking Zero alone with him saying he was giving her an early birthday present.

Much to Cross, Yuuki, and Zero's surprise, unlike the usual slacks and dress shirt Kaname usually wore, he came over wearing tan cargo pants, a dark green sleeveless shirt, black sneakers, black wristbands, and a gray hoodie tied around his waist. He told Zero to wear her more girlish clothes so Zero left with him wearing a light blue and dark blue striped T-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a purple hoodie with her regular white sneakers.

Kaname took Zero to the arcade where most of the time they were competing in the games and Zero was winning most of the time which made Kaname almost pout.

After the arcade, he took Zero to the movies and Kaname got Zero blushing bad when she asked why they were there and Kaname replied, "You're birthday present is an all-day date with me" with a smile.

After the movie they spent the rest of the day together at the amusement park. They went on several different rides before sharing chilly fries and then a sundae. They went a photo booth where in the first of the four pictures Zero had a blank face but stuck her tongue out and Kaname was looking off to the side smiling, giving Zero bunny ears. The second picture was of Kaname smiling warmly while he had his arms wrapped around Zero's waist from behind with Zero looking at the camera with a faint blush. The third photo was of Zero clutching the front of Kaname's shirt, pulling him down to her height, and kissing him on the cheek opposite to the camera and Kaname looked relitively stunned. In the last picture Zero was turned back facing Kaname so the camera got a picture of her facing sideways with most of her red face turned away from view but a clear view of her red ears and of Kaname facing the camera with his hands in his pockets, barely noticable flush on his face, looking over in Zero's direction with his eyes and a smile.

The sun was setting and people walked by unntoiced by the brunette and silverette who stood on the bridge that went over the stream somewhere still in the amusement park. Kaname was leaning back with his elbows on the railing while Zero stood beside him resting her chin on her folded arms atop the railing. Kaname was looking up at the orange sky and Zero was looking down into the darkening stream.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Zero asked somewhat tonelessly. "For maybe loger this time seeing as you thought it best to give me my birthday present nearly three months in advance..."

Kaname sighed. "Yes... This time though, we won't be sing each other for... for a few years."

"... When...?"

"... Tomorrow."

"... I see."

"I'll be traveling alot and I won't see you again until we're both in high school. But I _will _see you again..."

Kaname looked over to find that she was hiding her face behind her arms and the stone of the bridge in front of her feet had a few wet spots.

It obviously wasn't rain an unexpected rain.

Kaname brought himself behind her, putting his arms over hers and closing his eyes as he kissed the back of her head before nuzzling her hair and kissing it again as a couple muffled sniffles were heard.

After Zero had calmed down, he held her hand and walked her home.

Neither said a word the whole way nor did they look at each other.

But with theirs hands clasped together, from time to time there was a light squeeze from either one or both.

Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head before leaving Cross' home.

The next day, Kaname left.


	2. 7 years later tablets not enough

**First, I'd like to say thank you to T.K-stars for informing me that the liquid in hamburger meat is not blood, sowwy didn't know.**

**Although now I'm afraid to ask what it is and if I don't like what I hear, I'll probably be scarred for life and never eat hamburger again...**

**OK, I take that back. A burger is too good to pass up from time to time :P**

**Of course, I could be just paranoid or overly dramatic, but sometimes, for writers, that's a good thing... I think.**

**Oh well. Whatevs.**

**On with the next chapter of Vampire Lady Knight.**

**Chapter 2- 7 YEARS LATER- Blood tablets aren't enough**

"Damn those Night Class guys!" A Day Class boy whined. "They get always get the Valentines!"

"I want chocolates too..." Another mumbled with a pout.

"Wait! We still have Kiryuu!" Another said hopefully.

"Hey yeah! Good grades, good at sports... If we have Kiryuu as our star of hope, we..."

Eyebrow currently twitching, Zero sent them an icey glare while Yuuki, sitting in front of her, muffled a giggle.

"N-N-Nevermind... No g-good." One boy said as the others frantically nodded in agreement.

'_Jeez, I know I'm supposed to be a boy, but the thought of those fangirls going all "kya, kya, kya, kya" over __**me **__is just plain creepy!_' Zero thought suppressing a shudder.

"_Star of hope _indeed." Yuuki giggled earing a glare from Zero.

**BRRRIIIIIGGGGGGGGG!**

Zero and Yuuki hurried to the Moon Dorm gates. Though no matter how often (or rarely, in Zero's case) they hurried, Day Class stedents were already crowding there. Some girls tried to sneak some early Valentine chocolates, but after a glare and a threat or two from a certain silverette conserning the cancelation of chocolate giving, they stopped.

"Hello lovelies!" Adou greeted the girls.

"HI!" They cheered back.

"Good morning Yuuki." Kaname greeted.

"Good morning." Yuuki greeted back, ignoring the glares from a group of girls behind her.

Kaname paused in step before stopping altogether to look at Zero. Zero was staring off into space, somewhat, in Kaname's direction. Kaname's small smile widened a bit at that. The other Night Class students stopped when he had and fallowed his line of vision. Yuuki did as well, making her grin, as Kaname approached his target.

"Kiryuu-kun, how are you feeling?" Kaname asked as he lifted a had and payed with Zero's bangs, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against her forehead.

For only a second, Zero's cheeks flushed pink. A second was all Kaname needed.

'_So cute._' Kaname half smirked, letting his hand fall back to his side. "... Take care of yourself." He said as he turned and walked back to the Night Class.

'_I'm not so weak he has to worry._' Clenching her fists, Zero said, "If you're trying to start something, I'll challenge you any time, Kuran-senpai."

Unnoticed by the rest of the Night Class, because they were too busy glaring at Zero, Kaname smirked dangerously to himself. '_I can't wait to see that, Zero-chan._'

"Keh!... That bastard!" Aidou muttered.

"Hanabusa..." Kain warned as they continued their way to class.

Yuuki walked up to Zero as the Day Class crowd went back to the Sun Dorms.

"You know that you basically kind of asked him out on a date right there in a secretive code-type way right?" She asked with a pleased grin.

Zero flushed for a second like before and narrowed her eyes at Yuuki's grin. "Baka! You make it sound like I like him!"

"Well, you plan on making chocolates for him this year right?" Yuuki asked.

"So? I do the same for you and Cross every year." Zero said, then added, "And Kuran's the only vampire I _kind of _respect."

"Mm-hmm. Suuure." Yuuki snickered.

Zero flicked Yuuki's forehead before stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking to the house with Yuuki, who was pouting, gumbling, and rubbing her _poor _forehead, behind her.

That night, Zero had to help Yuuki by, much to Zero's pleasure, putting her Bloody Rose up to Hanabusa Aidou's head for _tasting _Yuuki's blood. Yuuki had to push Zero's hand upwards making the silverette miss a shot to Aidou's head just barely before Kaname showed up. He took Aidou and Kain, who just stood there and watched the whole time, back to the Moon Dorm while Zero and Yuuki went to the chairman to make a report. Zero was just happy to get away from the stench of blood and getting the two Day Class girls, who tried to sneak taking photos of the Night Class, back to their dormrooms.

With patrol over and the report made, Zero went to the house and then the kitchen and started making chocolates. When finished, she wrapped them up and left the kitchen to Yuuki who was bummed that Zero didn't wait so they could make chocolates together they they did every year.

As Zero made her way down the hall to the stairs, she felt her chest begin to get heavy and legs became weak. She only met the end of the hall before she could turn the corner to the stairway when her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She sat with her back against the wall panting.

"If you just fight it or run away from it, nothing's going to change." Cross said approaching her. "But you just keep pushing yourself like this..."

"Shut up..." Zero said weakly, trying to stand only to collapse again gasping and clenching a hand over her chest.

"Drink it." Cross said kneeling next to her. "It'll ease the pain."

Zero looked up to see him holding a glass and a blood tablet up for her. She smacked them away, losing the tablet and shattering the glass on the floor.

With a sigh, Cross stood. "The length of time between these attacks are getting shorter and shorter. You have to understand what will happen if you keep this up." Watching her shakey breaths make Zero's upper body quiver as she held herself, he then said, "No... You already know..."

Zero bit her bottom lip, easily making it bleed. "Damnit..." She cursed. "I've already taken _four_ of those things today..."

"_Four?_" Cross questioned surprised. "... It's more serious than I thought."

Zero said nothing. She simply licked away the blood from her bleeding lip and smacked the back of her head again the wall angrily before opening her saddened red eyes with a frustrated sigh.

The nexk day, after sleeping through class yet again, Zero and Yuuki went to the Moon Dorm gates for the Valentine chocolate celebration.

"I want to eat them all!" Aidou cheered running past Yuuki to accept his chocolats.

"Aidou..." Kaname called, making Aidou freeze in place. "Mind your manners... Understood?"

"H-Hai, Kaname-sama." Aidou stuttered.

By the icey tone behind the small _polite_ smile, Aidou could tell Kaname was still mad about tasting Yuuki's blood the night before.

Yuuki blew the whistle and off they went.

"Aidou-senpai!"

"Ichijo-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

And so on and so forth.

"Kaname-senpai, please accept these!"

"Ah, thank you." Kaname said smiling. "Ah... Sorry. My hands are too full to accpet any more."

"N-No, it's fine!" The last of the girls said in unison, although you could easily tell they were sad by the bowing of their heads.

"They should be thankful that Kaname-sama is being so kind to them." Ruka muttered.

"So what is your bloodtype?" Aidou asked a very flushed girl with his arm around her shoulders.

"Idol- no Aidou-senpai, just accept chocolates! No asking for bloodtypes, that is not allowed!" Yuuki shouted at him.

Aidou gave a pout before he and Ruka glared over at Zero, who chose to ignore them, when they found she was looking over to Kaname. Zero thought for a moment with her hands in her pockets, one hand loosely holding a purple plastic candy-bag tied closed with a red ribbon. It'd be strange for a boy to give another boy chocolates for Valentines so out in the open like the other girls.

'_... Oh screw it!_' Zero pulled out the little plastic candy-bag, "Kuran-senpai!", she called tossing it, knowing Kaname would catch it. "You dropped that." She said plainly, putting her hands back into her pockets.

"Ah, I see." Kaname said smiling. "Thank you, Kiryuu-kun." He all but purred before walking away.

Zero looked away, sheilding her eyes with her bangs, with a lightly flushed face ignoring the confused and curious glances from some of the Night Class. She then turned, almost flinching, to see Yuuki grinning like a cheshire cat.

"He accepted your chocolates..." Yuuki teased in an almost sing-song tone.

Zero flushed darker for a moment before it disappeared. "Baka! He accepted all he could carry."

With that, Zero walked away with her hands still in her pockets fighting down a flush all the more. Yuuki shook her head, not noticing Zero flinch before hurrying off, clenching the shirt over her chest.

"Kaname-sama, those must be troublesome." Siren offered her hands to take the chocolates Kaname was carrying.

"You can eat these." Kaname said handing her everything but a specific plastic candy-bag. "I'm fine with just this one..."

Kaname walked on with a smile placing a kiss on the red bow-tied ribbon. Taking a light wiff, Kaname's smiled widened. '_Chocolate covered coffee beans..._' He thought. '_So she remembered._'

A few minutes later, Kaname found himself in "class" but noticed that a few of the Night Class students that'd been with him were missing.

"Where are Aidou and the others?" The pureblood asked Ichijo.

Ichijo seemed to have noticed the missing students at last. "I wonder... Where could they have gone...?"

Kaname could only raise an eyebrow to that before getting up and going over to the headmaster's office.

After forcing a couple tablets down her own throat, Zero found herself walking aimlessly out by the lake, hold her head. A second later, she whipped out her Bloody Rose when she found herself surrounded by five Night Class students.

"What do you want Night Class?" She asked with a bored and frustratingly tired tone.

"You sure are sure of yourself. Aren't you, Zero Kiryuu?" Aidou stated more than asked.

"Acting like that towards Kaname-sama..." Ruka seethed. "And why does he show you such consideration?"

"Are you really going to do this?" Rima asked in a bored tone.

"Ichijo-san said not to." Shiki said in the same bored tone.

"That's right. Hanabusa, Ruka, quit being so jealous." Kain agreed. "If Kaname-sama finds out, he'll be mad. You too, Kiryuu. You should-"

Kain barely tough Zero's shoulder before she flipped him over it.

"So uncool." Shiki and Rima said in unison.

"Shut up." Kain said angrily getting up off his back.

"You guys actually came at the perfect time." Zero said smirking. "I'm in need of a stress releaver."

"That stupid attitude..." Aidou seethed, letting his ice go under Zero's feet. "You're a little too full of yourself."

"And here I was trying to stop this..." Kain said standing as a few leaves in the tree behind him caught fire.

Zero had her Bloody Rose ready when suddenly, she flinched clutching her chest yet again. Kain ceased his fire starting and stared at her confused as she started gasping in pain.

'_Damnit!_' Zero mentally cursed with one eye squeezed shut the other only half open. '_What the hell? I __**just **__took three tablets already!_'

"What's this Kiryuu?" Aidou asked smugly as he and Ruka smirked. "Getting _thirsty_? That's _right_. You were bitten by a pureblood after all. You're not as human as you _pretend_ to be."

It was easy for Zero to get angry at the tone he used. Only Kain seemed to notice the bluish white sparks zapping at the ends of Zero's hair, making his lips part and eyes widen in surprise. Unwisely, Aidou took a couple steps closer, planning to say something to taunt her all the more. However, her blood red eyes snapped a glare at him before he could.

"Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Zero hissed.

That's when it happened.

All five Night Class vampires surrounding Zero felt a _literal _shock go through them where they stood. Aidou, though, got a stronger dose and ended up flat on his back a few feet from where he originally stood. Without giving herself much choice, Zero ran off, leaving the five vampires to wonder what the hell just happened.

Zero didn't even notice the shocks.

She didn't even notice Aidou fly back from her when she took her first step to run. She just ran and didn't look back. She was not a coward, far from it. SHE WAS **NOT** RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM! She was running to get more tablets. SHE **NEEDED **MORE TABLETS! She was not going to drink... She was not going to give in to her weakness that she just happened to share with those LEECHES! She's not one of them... She will NOT be one of them!

Zero hurried to the bathroom of the Cross House and filled a glass of water before putting in _six_ blood tablets. Before she could even take a sip, she was hacking up her stomach conents.

**MEANWHILE...**

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Come in." Cross said before Kaname walked in. "Ah, Kaname. I thought you'd come."

"Headmaster Cross," Kaname said calmly, "just how much longer are you going to keep Zero in Day Class? Her time is running out. I'm surprised she's even lasted this long."

"... I guess I shouldn't really be surprised you'd say that seeing as your family got along quite well with Miss. Hio, enough to form a trusting friendship. But you of all people know how stubborn Zero is."

"Blood tablets can't be enough anymore. If she doesn't drink from Shizuka, her _true _blood will drive her to insanity trying to get out and take over. She may calm down if she drank from another pureblood like me, but, as you've said, she's stubborn."

"We can't just force her to-"

"But we can't just let her continue like this either." Kaname interrupted.

Cross thought for a moment. "... Alright." He finally said with a sigh. "But _at least_ try to convince her to drink _willingly_ before forcing it down her throat the first time, okay?"

"I make no promises, but I'll try." Kaname said before leaving to look for Zero.

After chugging down the water with six disolved blood tablets, Zero calmed down a bit and headed out to finish the nightly patrols. Not ten minutes later though, did she find herself clutching her chest again and, a second after that, coughing up the six disolved blood tablets. She held herself up against the brick wall outside the building.

Then she smelt it.

Blood.

But not just any blood.

Yuuki's blood.

It was so inviting... The sent was rubust yet sweet... Innocent-like... Just like Yuuki... Zero unconsciously licked her lips, imagining the taste, as the sent was getting closer. Her control was slipping all too quickly.

"Oh, Zero! There you are."

Yuuki's voice brought Zero only _slightly_ out of her blood-thirst driven haze. The brunette must've fallen down. She'd scraped her knee but didn't even realize it.

"I've been looking for you everywhere-"

"Stay back!" Zero shouted before sliding down the wall to the ground.

"Zero? Are you-"

"I said **STAY BACK **Yuuki!" Zero all but snarled.

Yuuki flinched slightly seeing Zero's barred fangs and eyes turned red as the silverette panted, clutching her chest in pain.

"Z- Zero..." Yuuki gasped. "Y... You're a...?"

"Please..." Zero pleaded through pain-clenched teeth. "Your knee's bleeding... You need to go."

"But-"

"Just GO!"

"It's alright, Yuuki." Kaname said approaching with Seiren behind him. "I'll take it from here."

"Kaname-senpai... uh, hai." Yuuki hurried off back to her patrols.

Kaname looked down at Zero with a sigh and a worried expression, but Zero refused to look up at him.

'_I must look disgusting to him._' She thought clenching her teeth in angst rather then pain this time.

Kaname sighed again and crouched down in front of her, "Seiren, leave us."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." The female bodyguard said before jumping away.

Kaname hadn't taken his eyes off Zero. "I'm surprised at the control you have."

This caught Zero's attention, enough to get her to slowly look up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Most in your situation would've lost control long before now." Kaname said with a small impressed smile. "And you've been controling it for about seven years..." He frowned slightly. "But it's getting that much harder isn't it?"

Zero said nothing, only pinched her lips together and looked away.

"It's getting so you can no longer hold your tablets down, isn't it?"

Zero's bottom lip quivered so she bit down on it to stop, but with her fangs still lengthened her lip bled.

"Now none of that." Kaname said taking a gentle hold of her chin and wiping a thumb over her bleeding lip. "I've once told you a way to stop it... or the temporary way that I'm sure you're much rather prefer..."

Zero shook her head, her bangs hanging over her eyes, shadowing them. Kaname just looked at her. He knew why she refused to drink his blood. She thought it meant she was weak... That she was giving in...

"You know, accepting my blood doesn't make you weak Zero. Nor does it mean you're giving in to your thirst." Kaname said. "It just means you've found another alternative way to control it."

Feeling her clench her teeth, Kaname lifted Zero's chin to look her in the eye. She'd queezed her eyes shut to prevent her tears from falling. He hadn't seen she cry since they'd first met.

'_Damnit... Damnit!_' She mentally cursed. '_I have to or... or next time... next time I might just attack someone... Yuuki..._' She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine... You win." She said calmly.

Kaname gave a small smile. "It's not about winning or losing, Zero. It's about keeping you and those around you safe."

With that, he unbuttoned the first couple top buttons of his shirt and slipped his tie off all with one hand before gently guiding Zero's lips to his neck. With slight hesitance, Zero wrapped her trembling arms around Kaname's shoulders, clutching his white blazer in her fingers. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her quivering waist and held her close. She was scared, he knew that. He had to smile though, when she gently licked the skin of his neck before carefully biting him. He gently squeezed her closer when she begain to drink.

It felt good, though he wasn't surprised.

Zero's own body began to feel a bit hot.

She'd heard disgusting rumors among hunters of how _pleasurable_ it was to drink for vampires, more so for the one getting their blood drained... But _this_... All disgust flew out the window.

The burning sensation of the crimson liquid flowing from Kaname's neck down her throat, spreading throughout her body... The burning felt so good... Pleasured shivers shooting up and down her spine as she clutched Kaname's blazer tighter.

And the taste... Oh, it was so _exhilerating_. Like nothing she'd ever tasted before. It tickled her tastebuds at the perfect time in every right way possible. She started breathing heavily through her nose, gulping down the vampiric wine and enjoying every second of it.

But still...

Carefully, she took her fangs from his neck and licked over the bite marks as a silent thank-you and apology if she'd hurt him. She then rested her forehead against his shoulder while licking the remaining blood from her lips. Both her and Kaname were panting heavily but quickly gaining their breath back.

"How often?" Zero asked quietly.

"You could probably last three days without." Kaname answered. "Feel better?"

'_More than better..._' Zero thought with a flushed face. Without lifting her head from his shoulder, she nodded.

"You're legs numb?" He asked smiling, slightly smirking.

His smile only widened when he saw her ears turn red as she nodded. He lifted her up and chuckled in amusement when she lightly jumped with a squeak and lifted her head in surprise, so he saw her fully flushed face. He turned them around and sat with his back against the wall still holding her waist. He chuckled again when Zero turned bright red as a tomato after seeing their position.

There she was, face tomato-red, sitting on his laid out and elegantly crossed legs, her knees on either side of his hips, her hands on his shoulders, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist, and he was smiling.

"K-Kuran..." She stuttered.

He leaned forward and nuzzled the tattooed side of her neck smirking at the shiver the action caused due to the sensitivity of ink's location.

"Let's just sit like this for a bit and talk a little." Kaname said. "I haven't held you this close in years and we haven't sat down just to talk in a while either. You're just so shy Zero."

"I'm not shy!" Zero said angrily, flush disappearing.

"Yes, you are." He said with a chuckle. "You even hand me chocolates personly. Technically, anyway." He chuckled again.

"It would've been weird." She slipped. "A-And I told you, you just dropped those!" She argued flushing for a second, trying to cover up her slip.

"Don't try to hide it. You're the only one who knows I like chocolate covered coffee beans. You even made them yourself and gave me three choices in chocolate." Inhaling her sent with a smirk, he added, "And you didn't try hard enough in washing the evidence of you making them from your sent."

"... You... damn pureblood..." Zero grumbled with flushed cheeks.

Kaname chuckled at that. "I had some during 'class'. I almost couldn't stop myself from eating them all to save some for later."

'_Is he just telling me this to embarrass me?_' Zero thought with a darkening flush.

Kaname deeply inhaled her sent. He'd always enjoyed her sent and missed it ever so much in the years he'd been away. No matter how often she'd wash herself with men's bodywash she always seemed to have this sent of water lillies, iron (from blood no doubt, she _is _ a hunter), and autamn leaves about her. This distinct sent, he supposed, that was just simply Zero. The smell of the three-choice-in-chocolate covered coffee beans she'd made, made her sent all the more pleasant.

He smiled at the faint hint of arousal in her sent from the blood drinking and the position he put them in afterwards.

"But I have to ask why you made them for me." Kaname said lightly. "Though I'm not complaining, far from it, actually. I'm curious... You haven't made them for me before even when there was a Night Class last year and it was so long ago that I told you my liking for them. I'm glad you remembered."

He didn't have to look to know her face was beat red at the moment.

"So why did you make them?" Kaname asked with a sly smile.

"You... You're the only vampire I _kind of _respect." Zero said honestly. "... I thought it'd be a good way to show that."

If Kaname were anyone else, he would have pouted. "Hn. I was hoping you'd finally fallen for me."

Zero flinched, her face seeming to burst into flames before the flush disappeared. "I'm not Souen or Aidou!" She said angry and embarrassed.

Kaname chuckled at her outburst and lifted his head to look at her. "And for that, I'm glad as well."

Kaname, arms still around her, smiled at her with their noses only an inch apart. Zero felt her heart start to pound and the top of her cheeks turned light pink knowing Kaname could hear it. Kaname's smile widened and half-lidded eyes softened adoringly.

"U-Um... I-I think I can walk now." Zero said quickly.

"Hn."

Kaname suddenly stood, making Zero gasp in surprise and grabbed hold of him. Seeing this and looking up to see Kaname smiling wider, Zero cleared her throat and pushed herself off Kaname, adjusting her tie.

"Thanks for... well... you know..." Zero said looking in every other direction from him.

"... You're welcome." Kaname said ina soft tone still smiling at her adoringly.

His tone made Zero's flush come back and she used her bangs to hide it and her eyes as best as she could. Clearing her throat again, Zero hurried back to the house and to her room, the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose seeming to be stained pink.

Later, Kaname found himself with all joy of the time he'd just spent with Zero gone and aura darkening with every passing second after being informed of the incident between five certain Night Class members and Zero before he'd found her. Ichijo had found them only a moment or two after Zero had run off. Aidou had been ordered by Kaname to tell him what happened with every detail.

"Anything else?" Kaname asked in a tone that showed this was just the calm before the storm.

Aidou shook his head, eyes at his feet in shame.

Kaname looked over the gorup in case their expressions may betray them. He noticed Kain was looking off to the side with a slightly confused expression.

"Kain..."

Kain looked up in attention.

"Is there something you'd like to add?" Kaname asked.

Kain seemed to think for a moment before saying, "... It's just... Kaname-sama... it's impossible for one not born to vampire parents to control the elements, yes?"

"Akatsuki, you're not seriouly suggesting-"

"Quiet Aidou." Kaname ordered without taking his eyes from Kain. "Go on..."

"Well... After Hanabusa taunted Kiryuu about the thirst and just when he ran off... W-When it showed he was angry... I swear I saw sparks of light zapping at the ends of Kiryuu's hair... But he didn't seem to notice it himself... But just when I started telling myself I'd just been seeing things, Kiryuu shouted, running off when the five of us felt a shock of sorts go through us. Hanabusa was closest to Kiryuu at the time and had gotten a stronger shock that sent him to the ground on his back a few feet from where he'd been standing..."

Kaname nodded. "I see... I'm glad you told me this, Kain. It was good to bring this to my attention. You're all dismissed."

Glancing to one another in slight confusion, the five bowed to Kaname and left for their rooms. He hadn't forgotten to punish them, Aidou mostly for actually attacking and the words eh'd said, oh no, but he simply decided he should do so later... He had much more important things to take care of now.

Ichijo stayed behind with Kaname. "What's going on?" Ichijo asked quietly. "How is it possible for Kiryuu to be in control of an element?"

Kaname said nothing, for a moment. "I need to tell this to the Headmaster."

With that, the pureblood leftthe Moon Dorm for the Headmaster's office hurriedly.

Headmaster Cross looked up to see Kaname comein once again, closing the door behind him, seeming to be in a hurry, before pacing in front of the Headmaster's desk.

Cross said nothing. He just fallowed the pureblood's pacing form with his eyes. He'd never seen Kaname like this.

Without a pause in his pacing, Kaname said frustratedly, "She's activated her element."

Cross straightened up in his chair and his eyes widened hearing those words. "What?"

"Zero. She activated her element tonight." Kaname repeated. "She had a bit of a run-in with some of the Night Class and when she got angry enough, I was told there were sparks in her hair and when she ran off, she shocked them. _Litterally_. And she didn't even notice."

"How is that possible?" Cross questioned, standing up from his seat. "She's a Level D, turning Level E. She shouldn't have her element."

"I don't know." Kaname somewhat grumbled, rubbing his temples in irritation. "Maybe it's a sign that she won't last much longer... Or maybe that's just how strong she is."

"... Incredible. _Bad_, but still incredible."

Kaname finally stopped pacing and sighed in frustration, "I can't help but agree with you but this gives you reason all the more to transfer her into the Night Class."

"... I'll try and talk to her but if she refuses than we'll just have to deal with it and be even _more _cautious than before."

"We're running out of time, Cross." Kaname almost hissed.

"I know... But all we can do is be patient. We promised Shizuka that she could explain things to Zero." Cross said calmly.

"She should've explained things with Zero was ten-years-old instead of waiting seven years later."

"You know how dangerous it would've been as well as I do... She's coming soon. Within a month or two at most. You can keep Zero sated until then."

"I could go longer but knowing Zero, she wants to be strong on her own and wouldn't want to be a burden to me... Even if I convinced her she's no burden at all."

**And that's it for chapter 2.**

**Yes, most of the Night Class know of Zero being an EX-HUMAN but there's a bigger secret that not even Zero knows.**

**Said secret will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Some of you probably have an idea what it might be alrady.**

**Till next time :p**


	3. Party time?

**Hellooooo peoples!**

**I bring you the next chapter of Vampire Lady Knight!**

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**** ((in this chapter there will be more KanaZero in more obvious settings!))**

**I know, not much of an alert but- fehh *shrugs***

**On with the next chapter of Vampire Lady Knight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Party Time?<strong>

"Ow!"

"Sorry..."

"Jeez, Zero, that's the seventeenth time this morning you've shocked me when I've touched you!" Yuuki whined in the market place. "What are you, some kind of human lightning rod?"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose... Although, I do find it funny." Zero mumbled.

Zero couldn't deny that she'd been feeling irritated lately. Three days ago, the morning after Kaname _fed_ her, Cross showed Zero her "new uniform" with a happy proud-father smile. Although happy to say it was not a girl's uniform, Zero was pissed that it _was_ a Night Class uniform.

She said flat out, "No way in hell."

But that didn't stop Cross from trying again the next morning or this morning either. What convinced him to stop trying after this morning was both Zero breaking his desk in half and Yuuki explaining that it would be more difficult to work as a prefect without Zero's help.

So zapping Yuuki with spontanious static shock that seemed to have a mind of it's own was not only entertaining but seemed lighten Zero's dark mood.

At least it would get her to stop trying to get Zero in a skirt.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm!" Yuuki sighed happily after taking a bite of the extra sweet parfait at the cafe they were currently sitting in.<p>

Zero sighed in exhaustion.

It'd been amusing seeing Yuuki being shocked, but in a half joking half serious situation, Yuuki bad bought rubber gloves. "Ha ha" Zero had said sarcastically at the time. She then had to spend the next hour with an unshockable Yuuki, who constantly looked at _cute_ clothing Zero would look good in as a girl. It only gained strange looks from passers by who saw the girl holding a skirt up in front of the "boy".

Zero supposed she should be used to it, seeing as Yuuki did this every time they were out alone together. At least Yuuki would look for more boyish and sporty looking girl things closer to Zero's style whereas Cross would look for the girliest and frilliest fruitcake clothes that couldn't be more opposite to Zero's style.

Zero shuddered at the past occurances where Cross went with them on their outings.

"U-Um, excuse me..."

Zero looked up at a waitress and a school girl who're both blushing.

"Are you a student at Cross Academy?"

Zero gave a slight nod.

"Then- Then are you from the Night Class?"

Zero flinched but only Yuuki noticed.

"You look just like the type so-"

Zero got up and left without a word.

"Zero, wait up!" Yuuki said, but she stayed a moment to appologise and pay for the parfait.

Outside the cafe, Zero sighed, "Just like the type huh? Jeez."

Her train of thought was interrupted though and she stiffened before looking around before disappearing.

Yuuki had just run out of the cafe when she gone.

"Zero?" Yuuki called while looking around.

The streets were still busy with people but there was no sign of Zero. Suddenly, she stiffened. She hurried off into an alley, only to bump her elbow against the corner of the brick building in her hurry.

The _thing_ she sensed came out of it's hiding spot.

She swung Artimus to her defense just in time but froze seeing the insane look in those blood red eyes.

"Don't just stand there Yuuki." Zero said appearing behind her.

Zero took hold of Artimus without taking it from Yuuki's hold and struck the Level E, but didn't do much damage.

A moment later, the creature was dust from a verticle slash from behind by Ichijo.

"You didn't even need me." Shiki said with a bored sigh beside him.

"Ichijo-san and Shiki-san." Zero noted with a nod.

"Kiryuu-san." Ichijo nodded back with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked.

"We were given orders by Kaname-sama to kill that Level E." Ichijo explained. "He'd been informed by one of the Aristocrats near here that one of their servants had turned recently. Sorry to take the attack from you Kiryuu-san but-"

"I understand." Zero interrupted. "Saying it was Kuran-senpai's order is enough of an explaination."

"Thank you for understanding." Ichijo sighed in relief.

Though Zero only _kind of _respected Kaname, she only disrespected those that treated her with disrespect.

It's only fair.

"Zero, your hand!" Yuuki exclaimed in worry.

Zero looked down to ses the palm of her right hand was sliced acrossed and burned.

"Artimus was angry I used it..." Zero shrugged.

Yuuki took out her hankerchief from her pocket and tied it twice around Zero's hand.

Zero flinched and grimaced at the smell of Yuuki's blood.

"Yuuki, worry about yourself." Zero scolded. "You're bleeding..."

"It's just a light scrape." Yuuki answered. "And I trust you."

Zero only sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>That night, in uniform, Yuuki and Zero approached the Moon Dorms. They swung out their weapons when Kain and Aidou appeared.<p>

"I suppose you're our escorts?" Zero said.

"That would be correct." Kain said with his arms up in surrendor and a slight smile.

Zero Kiryuu had begun to intrigue him since he and the others had been shocked in the ex-human's presence. Especially when Kaname informed them that, though it was certain that Zero was an ex-human, Zero had never once indulged human blood or acted on natural vampiric instinct for seven years.

"As ordered by Kaname-sama." Aidou said glaring.

Putting their anti-vampire weapons away, Zero and Yuuki were led out back of the Moon Dorms to a gathering of vampires.

All the attention now on the two new guests.

"Kiryuu-san, Cross-chan!" Ichijo greeted happily standing by a buffet table with a giant cake in the center. "Glad you two could make it."

"Happy birthday Ichijo-senpai." Yuuki said smilng, though she was obviously nervous.

Zero simply gave a nod.

"Thank you." Ichijo said.

"Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun."

The two looked up to see Kaname sitting on a silk couch atop a staircase. He motioned for them to come to him and they did.

"Yuuki, sit next to me." Kaname said gently.

Yuuki looked from side to side frantically, feeling the glares of Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aidou, and many other female, and some male as well, vampires at the party.

"N-No, that's okay-"

"Yuuki." Zero said with a sigh, easily gaining Yuuki's attention. "This is a gathering of _vampires_." Zero said, now gaining the glares that had been directed at Yuuki. "It'd be safer if you sat with Kuran."

Blinking blankly, Yuuki nodded while Kaname could only smile warmly as Yuuki sat next to him.

"Let me see your arm." Kaname said.

Yuuki obeyed, lifting her arm and Kaname unbuttoned the left cuffs of her jacket and shirt before pushing up the sleeves. After healing the wound on her elbow with a spell, Kaname looked to Zero who'd had her hands stuffed into her pockets the whole time.

"Kiryuu-kun... may I see your hand?"

"It's fine." Zero said.

"Zero." Kaname said firmly.

Zero looked him in the eye, pinching her lips together before giving a frustrated sigh. She took her hands from her pockets and went over to stand in front Kaname, holding up her hand that was still wrapped with Yuuki's hankerchief. Kaname carefully untied the henkerchief, as if the item it were wrapped around were fragile to the touch, and handed it to Yuuki.

"Thank you Yuuki." Kaname said.

Yuuki only smiled and gave a nod while taking back her hankerchief.

Kaname looked over the burned cut across Zero's palm before looking up at her in the eye. Keeping his eyes on hers, Kaname slowly stroked the would with his tongue. The action caused Zero to wince and those glaring at Zero to stiffen and stare in shock. Zero looked to the pureblood in confusion but when she saw his eyes, she lightly blushed. Seeing the faint flush brought a smile to Kaname's lips which brought Zero to try, and fail miserably, to glare at him.

Yuuki was grinning at the whole ordeal almost failing to hold in a squeal of glee but seemed to succeed in the end.

"Kuran-senpai..." Zero tried to say and tried to pull her hand back.

But Kaname had a firm yet gentle hold. He closed her eyes, seeming to ignore her while her continued.

"K-Kuran..." Zero said again with a slight whimper her her tone, "that's enough..." She tried so hard to say it strongly, but her tone sounded weak and her body began to lightly tremble.

Eyes still closed, Kaname smirked feeling her tremble.

Zero squeezed her eyes shut at the stinging pain but slightly pleasurable feeling in her palm as her flushed face darkened into that rosey color Kaname just loved.

"Kaname, please!" Zero gasped.

Kaname opened his eyes half-lidded in a snap and yanked Zero forwards. Zero let out a gasp in surprise before finding herself facing Yuuki while sitting sideways in Kaname's lap. Her right wrist still in Kaname's grip while Kaname kissed her palm with a healing spell, her right shoulder against his chest, legs hanging over the side of Kaname's right leg, and Kaname's left arm wrapped around her waist. Kaname kissed her now healed palm again, this time without a spell, and finally released her wrist. Seeing her palm healed, Zero made a move to get up out of Kaname's lap but the arm around her waist still held firm.

"Kaname, what are you-"

Her question was cut short by the sight of Kaname biting into the side of his own palm. _Every_ vampire in the gathering stiffened at the sent of his blood and stared in shock once again as he brought his bleeding hand in front of Zero's lips.

"Drink." He said.

Zero was already panting and felt her fangs lengthening at the blood just an inch from her lips. But she resisted and brought her healed hand up, pushing the offereing away with a shout of, "No way in hell!"

"Zero..." Kaname said in a warning tone.

"You said I could last three days!" Zero hissed.

"I said probably. That didn't mean I wanted you to risk it and it has _been _three days."

"I can last longer."

"The fact that your wound didn't heal at all within hours after touching Artimus proves you can't, now drink."

Zero only squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away.

Kaname sighed in as much frustration as he was willing to show before bringing his palm up to his own lips and sucked. After getting half a mouthful, her healed the bite. He then took hold of Zero's chin and forced her to turn to him.

"What-"

Her question was cut short once again, this time by the lips against her own. Everything seemed to freeze completely at that moment for everyone at the gathering except Zero and Kaname... Zero's eyes wide and face flushed while Kaname's eyes were closed and expression calm.

'_He's... He's __**kissing**__ me?_' Zero thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

That is until Kaname forced her mouth open and she tasted his blood. Flush only lightened and eyes snapped open, Zero started kicking her legs and shouting though her nose in protest. Blood dripped from the corner of her lips as she grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand holding her jaw in place with her right hand while her left flew into Kaname's hair, clutching his brown locks in attempt to yank his head away.

'_Damn this jerk!_' Zero mentally cursed. '_He's going to force feed me!_'

Squeezing her eyes shut again, her shouts of protest quieted and leg kicking slowed to a stop as Kaname's blood began to grow much too tempting to just let it sit on her tongue.

'_Damnit..._' She mentally cursed again.

Feeling she was finally coming around, Kaname bit his tongue and kept it from healing at will. He pulled her closer and tilted her chin up a little more, pushing his tongue between her lips. Zero, face flushed darkly yet again, swallowed the blood before feeling Kaname's tongue brush against her own. She unconsciously pulled him closer by the hand she had in his hair as she licked his bleeding tongue. She moved her hand from his wrist to his jacket while his arm around her waist went to the silk of the couch as he pushed her back down against the silk.

Their awareness to everyone else deminished, not hearing the dropping and shattering glass of Ruka Souen's wineglass of blood tablets in surprise, not noticing the dropping of Hanabusa Aidou's jaw seeming to hit the ground, nor the stares of shock and, strangely, curiousity from the rest of the Night Class, or even Yuuki's smiling, faintly flushed face though she sat right beside them.

The two were currently too far off in their own world to notice any of this.

Kaname slid his hand in a teasing sort of way from Zero's jaw, down the front of her uniform, and down to rest on her left hip. The action caused Zero to lightly shiver as she suckled on his tongue, her hand fell from his hair to the silk beneath her, palm-up by her head. Letting his tongue heal, Kaname continued to kiss her as he finally remembered they weren't alone. Bringing his hand back up from her hip to cup her cheek, he slowly pulled away from her lips, but only by a couple of inches. Smiling, resisting to smirk, at her flushed and dazed expression, Kaname wiped the forgotten drop of blood from her chin and lips with his thumb and wiped it on her bottom lip. She unconsciously licked it and his thumb before opening her eyes.

"There..." Kaname said somewhat huskily. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Zero, knowing she'd only fail in glaring at him, turned away only to feel her face was on fire to see eveyone staring. Zero cleared her throat and pushed herself and Kaname to sitting back up. When she stood up, forcing her flush down and readjusting her tie and blazer, she was immediately pulled back into Kaname's lap. But this time, her back was against his chest, both his arms were wrapped around her waist, and his chin was resting on her right shoulder.

"What are you doing _now_?" She hissed.

"Like you said, it's safer if you sat with me." Then he added with a light smirk. "Especially after _that _little performance."

Zero's forced down flush came back in full as she mumbled, "I didn't mean in your lap..."

Kaname chuckled lightly, nuzzling the back of her ear.

"_Well_..."

Everyone turned to the loud voice and Kaname felt Zero stiffen.

"Maybe I should come by when you're not so _busy_ Zero." The man teased smiling slyly.

"Master..." Zero mumbled embarrassedly.

"You seem awfully cozy with _vampires_ of all things." Toga Yagari said.

Zero was unable to say anything.

She was too embarrassed.

Here she was, sitting in not just any vampire's lap, but the _pureblood prince _of vampires, who was refusing to let her go, right in front of her teacher.

"If you'd be willing to let my idiot apprentice go Kuran-san, I'd like to speak with him." Toga said to the pureblood.

"Hm... As long as I get him back later." Kaname said making Yuuki giggle and Zero silently fume.

'_They're speaking as if I'm a toy!_' Zero thought before growling under her breath.

"I don't see why not." Toga said with a shrug.

With that, Kaname let go of Zero and Zero, in turn, jumped out of his lap and hurried to her teacher. Toga suppressed a chuckle as Zero hurried past him, ignoring the stares from the Night Class, and left the gathering with Toga right behind her.

"Zero's mad at you Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said with a giggle.

"No," Kaname said smiling, "just overly embarrassed. I think she rather enjoyed it as much as I did. Having to _really_ kiss her afterwards was a plus."

"I think so too. But to kiss Zero in front of the entire Night Class as well as force feeding her may have been a little much."

"Oh well, nothing to do about it now." Kaname shrugged lazily.

Yuuki couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"You and Kaname Kuran huh?" Toga said walking behind Zero. "Can't really say it was unexpected."<p>

"It's nothing like that!" Zero said stopping to turn and face him with a tomato-red face. "I've been hacking up my blood tablets so he gave me his blood three days ago and force fed me tonight! ..." Then she groaned holding her forehead, "And he just _had_ to do that in front of his fallowers... Ugh..."

"Seems to me he did it both to help you and state a claim over you."

"I'm not a toy!"

"Who said you were a toy? ... You haven't done more than kiss him, have you?" Asked her father-like teacher suspiciously.

"No! I haven't even kissed him! And I don't want to!" Zero insisted.

"That's not what it looked like to _me_..."

Face flushing darkly for a moment before clearing, Zero said all-too-quickly, "That doesn't count, he force fed me! ..." '_Although, near the end, his tongue healed and he still- NO! Stop thinking like that! He force fed me in the beginning so the still doesn't count! And it's not like I __**wanted**__ to kiss him... Right?_'

She came to a halt in her mental conversation(argument?) when she noticed her teacher staring at her with both eyebrows raised and a half lidded eye.

"What?" Zero asked, questioning the look.

"I didn't say anything." Toga said simply.

Zero only sighed as they continued their way to Cross's house.

"So what are you doing here, Master Toga?" Zero asked.

"I'm going to be a teacher for the Night Class." Toga answered.

"You?" Zero coughed to cover a laugh.

"Who'd have thought, right? ... Also, I came here for you." Toga said, tone turned serious.

"For me? ... Did the Hunters' Council decide to...?"

"No, nothing like that. Vampire or not, you're an ally Zero... But..." Zero waited and just when it seemed like she was going to leave her wondering, he said, "She's alive Zero..."

Zero paused in step and deeply sighed, "I see..."

"... You don't seem very surprised." Toga said curious.

"When I was told she was dead, years ago, I never really believed it... There was just something... this _feeling_... a sense of some kind, telling me she's still out there."

"... It just goes to show you, there are times you just have to go with your gut..."

Zero nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter three.<strong>

**I know some of it was a bit cliche in the romance department but I couldn't resist.**

**Next chapter will be filled with a bit more twists and from what I can tell will be longer than the others.**

**I may have to split it into two parts.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
